


Henry and Jebediah Spencer-Lassiter

by TheWolfFearsHer



Series: Spencer-Lassiter Children [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Oblivious Character, POV Outsider, Shawn Spencer has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: Simons makes it his mission to find everything he can out about the Head Detective in an attempt to possibly ruin his career, but almost immediately feels bad when he actually sees the other side of his desk. Lassiter has nothing personal on his desk other than a single framed picture of four children, a young girl with brown hair and green eyes holding an obviously newborn baby with striking blue eyes and a onesie on saying, “Born 2 gether.” with an arrow pointing right and next to them is an older boy with Blue eyes and brown hair holding another newborn baby with the same eyes and a onesie on saying, “Friends 4 ever” with an arrow pointing left.





	Henry and Jebediah Spencer-Lassiter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short!
> 
> Checked with Grammarly, even though it's for essays haha.

When Lassiter goes on Paternity leave Juliet takes his place and some new trainee takes her place. Oddly enough it’s Shawn that comes back to work sooner than Lassiter, his psychic visions overwhelming him about the hard case Juliet and the rookie are working on. Shawn comes barreling in looking exactly has he did before with zero resemblance of ever being pregnant. Actually, the only evidence he has of having kids at all is the dark circles under his eyes and the smallest hint of spit-up on the bottom of his T-shirt. His wedding ring no longer lays on his fingers, but on a chain around his neck once more hidden by the collar of his shirt. Apparently he lost it 5 times while pregnant and Lassiter demanded he put it back on the chain. 

When he comes into work that morning Detective Simons immediately realizes the Police Department is in a lighter mood and seem to be eager with excitement, yet people still pass him by without a hello. Simons is not in a good mood and he doesn’t understand why everyone else is, they haven’t even come close to solving the case. Walking into the Bullpen he sees the over-eager Buzz and the all too blonde Juliet standing around her desk with a man in the chair with his legs propped up. They seem to be looking at something on the man’s phone and whatever it is is making them all small and laugh like idiots. “This one with the grumpy expression is Henry and the one with the bright eyes is Jebediah.” Simons hears the man say once he gets within range. “What’s all the chatter about?” He demands, “Wow Jules, you’re right he is angry.” Simons scowls at the man. “Shawn!” Juliet exclaims softly in exasperation. “Who are you?” Simons asks eyebrows to furled in anger. The man, Shawn, hops up out of the chair with a wince. “Shawn Spencer, Psychic Detective.” Shawn holds out his hand and Simons shakes it with a scoff, “Yeah right.” Shawn smiles, “Everyone is a bit skeptical at first, but I’ll have you believing in no time!” The smile never leaves Shawn’s face and it annoys him even more. 

After a few weeks of working with Shawn, Simons is man enough to admit the man is probably a psychic, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less annoying. By the time he gets use to have the female detective as his boss, the real Head Detective comes back. The man is dressed in a nice suit and tie which Simons is glad to see, but he wasn’t prepared for the ruthless man that came with him. The Head Detective, who Simons learns name is Carlton Lassiter, stomps into the Police Department with a cup of coffee and a scowl. He has dark circles under his eyes, indicating he hasn’t slept in probably weeks if not months and his suit doesn’t seem to be ironed properly. He begins barking orders and yelling at people as soon as he enters and kicks Juliet out of the desk without a word. Everyone scrambles to do various things and Simons is stood there gaping like a fish without a clue of what to do. “Who are you?!” Lassiter barks. “Umm, Detective Charles Simons?” “Was that a question?” “No.” “Sir.” “Sir.” 

Simons decides that he doesn’t like Lassiter at all, the man is cruel and bossy. The man obviously has it out for him and everyone on the Police Force including the Psychic Detective. Simons has no idea how he is at home, but obviously the man’s wife has something wrong with her. In a fit of anger towards a suspect, Simons heard Lassiter exclaim, “I’ve been married 9 years damn it, don’t tell me I don’t understand! There’s no reason to kill your wife!” So Simons knows little other than Lassiter goes home to his wife every night, who is obviously insane for staying with the man for 9 years and with that attitude he’s obviously not getting laid. Simons makes it his mission to find everything he can out about the Head Detective in an attempt to possibly ruin his career, but almost immediately feels bad when he actually sees the other side of his desk. Lassiter has nothing personal on his desk other than a single framed picture of four children, a young girl with brown hair and green eyes holding an obviously newborn baby with striking blue eyes and a onesie on saying, [“Born 2 gether” with an arrow pointing right ](https://www.google.com/search?q=onesies+for+twin+boys&rlz=1C1NDCM_enUS830US830&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiP_oPykffiAhVCOq0KHWCOBAEQ_AUIESgC&biw=1536&bih=792&dpr=1.25#imgrc=u1IOtwz9JCacPM:) and next to them is an older boy with Blue eyes and brown hair holding another newborn baby with the same eyes and a onesie on saying, “Friends 4 ever” with an arrow pointing left. He stared at the picture for a while and he could swear he had met the mother of those children at one point, they all looked so familiar, especially the little girl with the green eyes. 

Simons couldn’t tell you why a few weeks later he was thinking about the Psychic when he got called into work at 2 am, but there he was with his feet propped up on the Head Detective’s desk fast asleep. The Police Station was busy with people running around, including Juliet and Lassiter. The man’s hair was disheveled and he was carrying two cups of coffee with another one in the trash, his tie was undone and his suit was wrinkled. Simons cringed when the detective approached the Psychic, but he never yelled, the detective just leaned over the Psychic and typed on his computer. Simons had seen Lassiter yell at Shawn for just about anything, always using his last name, he had never seen this side of the Detective. 

It’s a picnic, a stupid picnic for the department that Simons is forced to come to. Apparently they have it every year and everyone is supposed to bring their families, Simons has no family. He doesn’t even have a date, but when he shows up there are families everywhere. The Chief has a husband and a daughter, Juliet has a boyfriend, Buzz has a wife, Simons is utterly alone. There is one thing that Simons is absolutely excited for, Lassiter’s wife. He notices the Psychic hanging out with Juliet and her Boyfriend and maybe he has the tiniest crush on him, so what? On his way bravely over to the group, a little girl runs past him, her brown hair and dress blowing in the wind. “Alisha! What did I say about running?!” It’s Lassiter’s voice that surprises him, but looking back at the girl he recognizes her from the picture. She runs straight into Shawn’s arms and now that he thinks about it she does have his eyes. Simons frowns, Lassiter is gay and Shawn is his husband. “Caleb! I just yelled at your sister for running!” Simons looks over at Lassiter, who has a baby carrier on both arms. The boy, Caleb, runs right past him and into Shawn’s arms, “Sorry Papa!” He giggles. Lassiter passes him without so much as a hello and sets the baby carriers down, the babies look to be about a month old. Everyone begins to crowd around to see the babies and Simons thinks he can see a smile on Lassiter’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
